


Forest Fornication

by Fu_yu



Series: Dirty Detectives: NSFW Collection [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kira (Death Note), Bottom Near | Nate River, M/M, Meronia, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Top Mello | Mihael Keehl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu
Summary: Mello and Near decide to go for a nice, calm walk in the national park.And, of course, knowing just how raunchy Near really is, things don't stay calm for long.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Dirty Detectives: NSFW Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878940
Kudos: 26





	Forest Fornication

A nice, calming, relaxing walk through the national park. Hand in hand with your boyfriend, walking side by side on the paths, admiring the sights and sounds of the beautiful forestry all around. That _was_ the initial plan that Mello presented for he and his boyfriend, at least, before Near suggested a certain... 'twist' to their adventure.

One that involves carrying an extra few things in your pockets, as opposed to just your phone and your wallet.

Like a small squeeze bottle of sex lube.

So, eventually, the two were bound to divert themselves off the garden path a small bit, walking into one of the so-called 'safe' areas for people to explore off the beaten path. Eventually, they'd come across a nice and secluded place without too much forestry around - a clearing, of sorts, with luscious green grass abounds.

Mello and Near, however, were going to turn that grass a nice shade of white.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mello actually quite enjoyed their outing, laying naked atop the green grass with his hands folded behind his head, chilling and admiring the canopy of the forestry around them.

That, and the sensation of (the also naked) Near's tongue running up and down along the length of his shaft, lapping at Mello's erection like a dog with a bowl of water, whilst idly stroking up and down, up and down with his soft, pale hand. The pale male didn't waste any time with foreplay, being sure to nicely coat Mello's cock in a thin layer of saliva before taking that extra step, parting his lips around Mello's shaft to start sucking and bobbing away, a sensation that caused Mello's back to arch against his will. He couldn't help but writhe in the grass, still not used to the surprising expertise Near really had in terms of oral sex, driving Mello's libido through the roof.

"Nnrrghh... fuck, Nate...~" moaned Mello, grasping a handful of grass to try and ground himself as his hips juddered just that little bit when Near deepthroated him. The sensation on it's own would've been enough to draw Mello's climax out prematurely, but, thanks to some semblance of self-control in the blondie, he'd manage to keep his composure, even as Near got hungrier and faster with his sucks and bobs. After a decent amount of foreplay, the needy bottom parted his lips from Mello's dick with a wet popping noise, crawling up so that he could straddle Mello at the waist.

"I don't wanna wait any longer..." huffed the pale boy, leaning down to lock lips with Mello who, despite having just had his boyfriend's mouth around his dick, didn't mind making out with him under the shade as he reached for his discarded jeans, pulling out the bottle of lube from one of it's pockets.

Unlike most other times, Near seemed to be the one with the most control between the two this time, eagerly tongue-kissing his boyfriend without letting up for even a moment, even as Mello struggled to multi-task kissing Near and applying lube. Once the lube was on, however, Mello re-asserted his dominance, pushing Near back just that little bit to separate their lips before raising his boyfriend's hips, lowering Near down inch by inch on his lubed dick. Near's cute little pants and moans soon filled the atmosphere as he began to ride away, bouncing up and down on his boyfriend's dick as shamelessly as he did in private. Being in such a public setting didn't slow him down by any means - if anything, it just increased his libido tenfold, making him lewder then ever as Near bounced and bounced and bounced away.

Mello didn't know what he liked better - the beauties of nature surrounding the site of their fornication, or the delightfully lewd faces Near made as he eagerly rode Mello, throwing his head back as he began to move faster and faster, causing those moans to get louder and louder. Once they'd changed their position so Near's fingers dug into the hard wood of one of the nearby oak trees whilst Mello destroyed him from behind, all Mello could hear were Near's cries of sheer pleasure, as well as the wet, slapping sounds of their sex echoing throughout the forest clearing. As much as Near didn't seem like the type, that boy wanted nothing more than to be roughly bent over and absolutely annihilated, and Mello was all-too happy to comply, most of the time.

"Haa!~ Aah!~ Hhhn!~ Mihael!~ Uhhnn!~ W-Waaaait...~" he'd moan desperately, trying to reach his boyfriend to get him to slow down before he inevitably came.

Mello, deciding to have some mercy on his boyfriend, gradually slows himself down to a stop, leaning over Near to whisper in his ear. "Wait for what?~"

"Nnnnhhh... press me on the ground, please...~" he'd beg in a soft, almost pathetic voice, clearly pretty fuckdrunk already from their encounter.

Mello, with a new, exciting mental image, was quick to comply, taking his boyfriend down onto the soft grass beneath the tree's shade, putting Near on his back as Mello sandwiched him between the blonde's body and the cold ground, roughly pushing himself right back inside to get back to pounding, pressing Near down and keeping him pinned to the ground as he'd fuck deep into his boyfriend, causing the small twink to breathlessly moan and pant, helpless to stop Mello's relentless, pounding thrusts. Near wasn't even able to give any verbal warning this time around, abruptly cumming with a choked moan, accidentally creating a small bit of a mess on Mello's own stomach, considering the extreme closeness of their bodies. Mello didn't let this phase him, instead getting rougher and deeper, delivering four more hard thrusts before reaching his own climax with a final, resounding thrust, completely painting Near's insides a shade of white.

Of all the things they've already been through on the list at this point, Near and Mello would both be lying if they said that outdoor sex _wasn't_ at least in the top five favourites. So far, at least, but hey, it's still up there!


End file.
